Dragonheart
Dragonheart ist ein Fantasyfilm aus dem Jahr 1996. Der Film entstand unter der Regie von Rob Cohen. Handlung 984 Anno Domini: Der idealistische Ritter Bowen unterrichtet Prinz Einon, Sohn des tyrannischen Königs Freyne, im Schwertkampf und lehrt ihm die Tugenden des Rittertums, den alten Schwur aus den Zeiten des König Artus. Bowen hofft, dass Prinz Einon ein guter König sein wird, wenn dieser seinem Vater nachfolgt. Der tyrannische König führt eine Strafexpedition gegen ein Dorf aus und massakriert die ausständischen Bauern bis er in einen Hinterhalt gerät. Prinz Einon kommt zu seinem Vater und während dieser stirbt reißt Einon ihm die Krone ab und nimmt sie an sich. Als ein Bauernmädchen auf Einon fällt wird dieser in einen angespitzten Pfahl geschubst und lebensgefährlich verletzt. Bowen bringt Einon zu Königin Aislinn, die einen Weg kennt um das Leben ihres Sohnes zu retten. Bowen, Königin Aislinn und ein paar Männer machen sich mit Einon auf dem Weg zu einer Drachenhöhle. Königin Aislinn bittet den Drachen, das Leben ihres Sohnes zu retten. Aislinn schwört, dass ihr Sohn nicht wie sein Vater ist und dass Bowen ihm den alten Schwur gelehrt hat. Als Einon, der im Angesicht des Drachens schwört, dass die Grausamkeit seines Vaters mit ihm gestorben sei, rettet der Drache Einons Leben, indem er ihm die Hälfte seines Herzens überreicht. Kaum hat sich Einon, nun mehr König Einon, von seiner Wunde erholt lässt er die rebellischen Bauern in einem Steinbruch schuften. Noch ehe er den Anführer der Aufrührer blenden kann schreitet Bowen ein und ist entsetzt über Einons Grausamkeit. Doch Einon kümmert Bowens Reaktionen nicht im geringsten. Erfüllt von Trauer und Wut geht der zutiefst desillusionierte Ritter zurück zur Drachenhöhle und schwört dem Drachen, dem er für die Verdorbenheit Einons die Schuld gibt, Rache. 12 Jahre später: Ritter Bowen ist zu einem söldnerischen Drachentöter geworden bis er eines Tages auf einen Drachen stößt, der ihm sagt, dass er der letzte Drache sei. Nach einem Patt schließen Drache, der später den Namen Draco erhält, und Ritter ein Zweckbündnis: Bowen "besiegt" den Drachen in Schaukämpfen und kassiert die Prämie für den "getöteten" Drachen vom Volk bzw. dessen Lehnsherrn. König Einon ist ein noch schlimmerer Herrscher als es sein Vater war. Zur Seite stehen ihm der Ritter Brok und der Geldeintreiber Felton. Zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen tötet König Einon den gealterten und geblendeten einstigen Anführer der früheren Rebellion gemäß seiner Aussage, dass "der Tod keine Strafe ist, sondern eine Befreiung". Das Bauernmädchen Kara, die einst Einon verletzt hatte, schwört den Tod ihres Vaters zu rächen. Kritik Auszeichnungen * Der Film gewann 1996 den Saturn Award in der Kategorie Best Fantasy Film. In den Kategorien Best Costumes, Best Music und Best Special Effects erhielt er je eine Nominierung. * Der Film war 1997 in der Kategorie Beste Spezialeffekte für den Oscar nominiert. Trivia * In der deutschen Fassung wird Draco von Mario Adorf gesprochen. * Die Szenen, in denen Bowen mit Prinz Einon den Schwertkampf trainiert, wurden in der Burg Čachtice am Rand der slowakischen kleinen Karpaten in der Nähe einer gleichnamigen Ortschaft, acht Kilometer von der Stadt Nové Mesto nad Váhom entfernt gedrehtMovie-Locations: Dragonheart. Elisabeth Báthory war von etwa 1585 bis 1610 Herrin der Burg. Als angebliche Serienmörderin und Hexe, im Jahr 1611 verurteilt, wurde sie in einem der Turmzimmer eingemauert. 1614 starb sie in ihrem Verlies. * Dragonheart war die Inspiration dafür, dass der Hauptcharakter der Videospielreihe Spyro als Drache konzipiert wurdeSpyro The Dragon - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Caddicarus (Spyro Reignited Trilogy). * Für die Dovah aus The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim wurde Draco als Inspiration in Betracht gezogen. Letztendlich entschied man sich aber für von Die Herrschaft des Feuers inspirierte PseudowyvernGamesradar: How Skyrim’s magnificent dragons were created (and why they could never fly). Fortsetzungen * Im Jahr 2000 wurde die Fortsetzung Dragonheart – Ein neuer Anfang (engl. Dragonheart: A New Beginning) veröffentlicht. * Im Jahr 2015 wurde eine weitere Fortsetzung bzw. Prequel Dragonheart: Der Fluch des Druiden (engl. Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse) veröffentlicht. * 2017 erschien die dritte Fortsetzung mit dem Titel Dragonheart: Die Kraft des Feuers (engl. Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire). pl:Ostatni_Smoken:Dragon_(Dragonheart_Films) Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Drachentöter Kategorie:Dragonheart